Big Bad Time
by D2DM-FanFic
Summary: Frisk/ReaderInsert has moved out of Toriel's house in the Ruins and in with Papyrus in Snowdin. Now that Frisk/ReaderInsert is an adult she decides to travel alone to the Ruins through the woods to have a meal with her Goat Momster. Along her journey she happens to run into a boney wolf..
This is NOT set in the normal Undertale Universe – This just uses the characters and places (with small changes). Sans and Papyrus are NOT brothers in this, they don't even know each other. Frisk was raised in the Ruins by Toriel but in order for her to learn and experience more things; they decided she should venture out of the Ruins. Toriel went with Frisk to find a suitable place, where they met Papyrus and Toriel warmed up to him quickly and he agreed to help Frisk live outside the Ruins.

Rated M – This contains Non/Dub Con sex and a Dom WolfSans, slight blood/biting and monster magic used in naughty ways. Although this is meant to be a SansxFrisk Fic, Frisk's name is not used so you can read it as a readerxSans if you so wanted. I once again, will switch POV around during this story.

The house was filled with a mix of familiar scents; Italian spices, tangy tomato sauce, with garlic and a sweet mix of butterscotch and cinnamon. Pulling out your finished pie, you use your knee to slam the oven shut again and turn around to place it on the counter, just barely moving out of Papyrus's way in time. Setting the pan down on some hot pads you already had lying out next to the cookies you made earlier you let it cool down. You look at your baked goods with confidence; a gloved hand rests on your shoulder.

"THOSE LOOK SO WONDERFUL, GREAT JOB HUMAN!" Papyrus beams at you and smile back.

"She'll love them! How's the spaghetti coming?"

"GREAT OF COURSE! WHY DON'T YOU GO FINISH GETTING READY TO LEAVE WHILE I PACK THE BASKET?" You nod as Papyrus starts to pull out storage containers from the cupboards. You leave your kitchen and set off to your room. Once inside you pull out a thick purple knit sweater and throw it on over your tank top. You pull some black leggings on under your ruffled skirt, hoping that this will keep you warm enough on your trip through Snowdin and the woods before the Ruins.

After changing you leave your room and head back down stairs towards the kitchen, where Papyrus was just finishing packing the goodies into the basket. You walk into the kitchen and pull out a cookie before he finished putting them away. Papyrus tries to take it from you but you pop it into your mouth before he can.

"YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN YOUR DINNER!" he scolds you as you try to chew quickly since your mouth is full you giggle and shrug your shoulders.

"Sorry, Paps, I just couldn't resist the _sweet_ temptation." You wink after you've finished the cookie. He takes his thumb and wipes of a few crumbs that were on your lips and licks them off his fingers.

"YES, I SUPPOSE, IT'S ONLY NATURAL FOR YOU TO HAVE _CRUMBLED_ UNDER THE PRESSURE, THEY ARE REALLY GOOD." He jokes back and you laugh and give him a quick hug before helping him pack the rest of the items inside the basket. Once it's full you lift it off the counter and start to head towards the front door, ready to leave. "WAIT, HUMAN!" you turn and look back at him.

"YOU FORGOT THIS!" He pulls a long velvet red cloak from a closet by the door; you look at it questioning its importance. He happily wraps it around you tying the strings around your neck to hold it in place before he takes a step back and admires his work. You raise your hand up and trace the ribbon with your fingers.

"This is beautiful Papyrus…" you smile widely at him. He returns your grin.

"IT MATCHES WELL WITH MINE!" He points dramatically to his cape and you can't help but throw yourself at him into a big hug; which he returns instantly lifting you up in the process and after a quick twirl, he sets you back down. "NOW YOU MAY CONTINUE ON YOUR WAY." Pulling the cloak a little tighter around you, you open the door and step outside.

"PLEASE BE CAREFUL, HUMAN! AND BE SURE TO TELL MISS TORIEL HELLO FOR ME!" Papyrus waves from the doorway.

"Of course, Pappy!" you wave goodbye, and tuck the basket that's on your arms closer to you before adjusting the cloak again, trying to keep what warmth you can while you walk through Snowdin. It was what everyone accepted as day time, believe it or not the underground did get darker at times, but you weren't sure why. It was just something that happens and you were used to it. You wave at the familiar townsfolk as you walk by. You try to keep a good pace, since you wanted to get back home before night actually falls; Papyrus gets worried if you're out too late.

You're leaving the town line, just stepping onto the bridge that leads to the woods. You've traveled this path countless times since you were little but this was the first time alone. Toriel and Papyrus both were insistent that you weren't allowed to travel it alone until you were grown; which you thought you were as a teenager but they made you wait till you were an adult. It seemed a bit silly of course, since you knew all the monsters in the area and they were all very friendly.

Your trips to the Ruins to visit Toriel became less often as you grew up and explored more of the Underground with Papyrus. But you always made sure to visit a few hours at least once every two weeks. For this visit you and Papyrus decided it would be nice to bring some food for Toriel, to show her how far along your cooking skills have become. You've finished crossing the bridge now, and you hold tight to the cloak as you take a step into the woods.

You're pretty sure another day has passed since you've been in these woods; it's been too long since you've seen another monster. You used to see a female goat monster wonder along the path from time to time, she seemed like she'd make a great prey at first; but you let that thought go when you saw how strong she really is with that fire magic. You're walking the tree line near the path, trying to figure out just what this new scent was; when you see a glimpse of red pass by. You turn to get a better look at the red figure.

You expect to see the tall skeleton that usually patrols around here; he tends to have a red cape that waves dramatically in the wind as he walks. But whoever this was, they were shorter and the fabric covered more of their body up than the skeleton's did. You inhale deeply; the smell you were following definitely had something to do with this figure. You start to trail the red hood but make sure to keep your distance. You accidently step on a branch and it snaps in half loudly; the figure stops suddenly and you quickly push yourself against a tree.

You watch as they look back and around the path, the cloak opens and blows in the wind; now that they aren't holding it shut. You're able to get a good look at the red hooded creature. You see slightly flushed skin and long hair that's becoming tangled in the wind. Judging on the plump and curvy chest hips and thighs, you're sure she's female. You run your tongue across your fangs; she's so unlike any other monster you've seen.

You see she has something on her arm; you lean out a little more to get a better look, and see that it appears to be a basket. The source of the scent, she must have something edible in there. She seems to have relaxed; she's now fixing the cloak back around her as she continues to travel down the path. You're going to need to think fast; there isn't much longer until she reaches the end. You could just attack, summon bones and finish her off quickly but it's been awhile since you've talked to anyone.

And you're just so curious about her; you can't tell what kind of monster she is. Why she seems so much different than the others and yet still reminds you about yourself. You continue to hide in between the trees as you follow her down the path, uncertain of how to make your next move. Regrettably she's made it to the door at the end of the trail and you silently curse as she knocks on the door. As it opens up, you see the goat monster smile and happily embrace the female.

She hugs her so suddenly the basket drops off the smaller one's arms and crashes to the ground spilling the contents. Multiple containers had rolled out and a few broke open with the impact, leaking the food out onto the ground. The embrace stopped shortly after the goat monster realized what happened and you could see the apologetic look she gave the red hood. The red hood just laughs and tucks some of her hair out of her face as she kneels down to pick up the mess.

You're close enough to make out more details of her face now; her eyes seem large, full of life and are surrounded by long lashes, her cheeks are flushed a rosy pink that matches her full lips, that curls into a beautiful smile that you can't seem to take your eyes from. You can hear her laugh and for whatever reason, it makes your heart race a bit. She has returned all the items to the basket now, but before she stands up, she looks in your direction. You do your best to still yourself.

You can't quite make out what the taller monster says before she enters through the doorway, but the red hood smiles your way before standing up and following the goat monster inside. Once the door is closed and you can no longer see the shadows beneath the door, you walk over to it. Examining the ground, you expect to see small remains of the food but you find an odd rock that has been broken into small chunks laying on a small cloth. You pick up the cloth and rock and smell it; it has a very similar scent to what you were trailing.

You pick up the rock too harshly and it crumbles into smaller pieces. _i didn't know rocks could be soft._ Picking up a piece with less force than before you decide to taste it. It had a texture you weren't used to, and tasted a bit charred but sweet? You eat a few more pieces trying to identify it. Not every bite tasted the same, some was sweeter than others and had different colors mixed in. Carrying the cloth and what remained of the sweet rock, you wonder back over to the bushes to rest against a tree.

Sitting down you pop another piece in your mouth, slowly chewing it this time and think. The hooded creature didn't see you right? You were hidden from her view but if that's the case, why did she leave this on the ground? You eye the last few crumbs before licking them out of the cloth; this wasn't doing much for your hunger. You close your eyes and let out a sigh.

You were washing the dishes from your meal with Toriel, sharing small talk while you two cleaned up. As much as you love dining with the ever enthusiastic Papyrus, having a calm evening with your momster is nice too.

"Is everything going well in Snowdin, my child?"

"Yup, _Snow_ thing new has happened since I moved in." You lightly nudge Toriel and she giggles.

"Are you two taking care of yourselves, getting enough to eat each day? I worry after all, Papyrus could use a little more meat on his _bones_." You laugh together at your guy's bad puns; it was more like tradition for you two to make them while you visited. You finish rinsing off the soap from the last dish before handing it to Toriel.

" _Dishes_ the last one." She dries it off and places it in her cupboard. You pack up the containers you brought back into the basket before taking it from the counter.

"Please come visit me more often, I really miss you." Toriel smiles and wraps you in a hug; you return the embrace and softly pat her back.

"Sure thing! If I don't who else will feed you burnt cookies and spaghetti?" You laugh and drape your cloak over yourself, tying the strings in place. You both walk together to the end of the Ruins; Toriel turns to you once more.

"It has gotten late, please make sure to go straight home okay? I know you're an adult now, and you think this is all just a mother's worry getting the best of me, but I've felt something off recently around here and would feel much better if you just hurried home." Her hands were on your shoulder and gave a small squeeze. You place on hand over one of hers.

"Of course." You smile and after a long hug and a kiss on your forehead, you leave the Ruins. The door closes with a loud thud and you can hear the bushes beside you rustle. You tuck a few loose strands of hair behind your ear and look out over the path. It certainly was darker out than it was when you arrived. You pull the cloak tighter around you, it's colder too, you should probably get home soon.

You look down on the ground where you had left your handkerchief and a cookie, and saw it was gone. You smile; looks like whatever small animal you heard had picked it up. With a hand over the basket, you begin your journey back home. There is rustling in the leaves around you and you start to feel a chill run over you and settle in your core. Judging by the lack of movement on your cloak and hair, you're pretty sure it's not the wind. You stop and pretend to be fixing your cloak, listening around for the sound but it has stopped too. Your heart beat quickens; if it was a small animal it wouldn't have stopped with you would it?

 _Maybe Toriel was right._ You pick up your pace walking faster than before and the sound mimics you. With a small wave of panic you decide to run, but before you can get anywhere you suddenly trip; tossing the basket and falling hard on your palms and knees. Quickly you turn to see what tripped you but find nothing on the ground. Slightly shaking, you stand back up and try to walk over to the basket, only to fall again, thankfully, not as hard this time. You hear steps behind you now; your heart is pounding in your ears.

"quite clumsy ain't ya? need a hand?" a low voice calls from behind you, slowly you turn to look, after all the voice doesn't sound harmful. A shadowed figure is standing above you with a hand outstretched; at the wrist you can make out grey fur and the rest of the hand is just bones, you relax some, you've met another skeleton! You can't wait to tell Papyrus.

"Not usually this much," you laugh awkwardly and extend your hand to grab his; he grips your hand hard and pulls you up with enough force that it was painful, you wince. "Ah- thanks." You rub your hand once he lets go. You watch him walk over to the basket and pick it up. You can see him clearer now and you're no longer sure that he's a skeleton like Papyrus. His hands and legs are bones but what you thought was clothing seems to more be a part of him. You figured it was just a hoodie with extra fluff but now that you're looking it has ears and a tail that remind you of a wolf's; ears and tail that move, so it couldn't possibly be just clothing.

He starts to walk back over to you but he won't take his eyes off the basket. He looks lost in thought as he tinkers with it. You place a hand over the top and see his face move slightly, you assume to look at your hand. _Wonder if he's hungry._ Sliding your hand along it to lift open one side, you reach in and pull out the last two cookies you had. His head follows the movement of your hand, and when he sees the cookies his ears perk up. _So cute!_

"Would you like on-" before you finish asking his hand quickly pulls a cookie away from you. You can see his face without a shadow now, you see his large hollow eye sockets, one has a blue and yellow glowing iris, he's missing a nose he has just a nasal bone like Papyrus, but his mouth contained sharp fangs and a faint glowing blue tongue. You watch as he licks all around the cookie before taking a hard bite out of it; he bit so harshly that the cookie broke and pieces started to fall. He manages to catch most of them.

"Guess you really like cookies.." You take a small bite of the cookie you're holding. _Yup, still burnt._

"cookies?" you giggle at him as he licks the crumbs from his hands and gives you a confused stare.

"Yeah, that thing you just _wolfed_ down," You wink at him, and his face seems to light up and his tail wags a little, "it's called a cookie; albeit, not a very good one since I over cooked them." You raise the cookie up to take another bite but stop when you see his eyes watching you. "Oh, did you want this one too? I mean, I already bit off of it, but if that doesn't bother you, you c-." He grabs your wrist and pulls it roughly towards him before quickly bringing his mouth over the cookie and eating it off your hand.

You're thankful he misses your fingers; his fangs probably would have cut right through them. After the cookie is gone, his tongue licks around your fingers and palm attempting to consume every piece of the sweet. You bite your lip while he tastes your skin, face blushing at such an intimate action with a stranger. When he's sure there's nothing left, he looks back up at you.

"more." He demands in a low voice, your heart rate quickens again and you try to pull your hand away; it doesn't budge.

"S-sorry! That's all that was left," you reply nervously, "there is no more." You watch his expression change, his face growing dark as he turns away. The air around you is starting to tense up. You try pulling away again; same results.

"there has to be more," his grip lightens some as his other hand tips open the basket searching for remains, "i'm still hungry…" his voice is more like a growl now and it's causing you to shiver. You attempt to tug your wrist away using more force this time, and succeed in freeing yourself, stepping back to regain your balance. His head quickly turns to you after you freed yourself and you feel fear overcome you as your stomach drops. _He's not happy._

As the adrenaline courses through your veins, you turn your heels and run. _Toriel was definitely right._ You hear a low chuckle and turn back to look, seeing a wicked grin on the wolf's face. The smile sends more terror through you and you try to quicken your sprint. Just when you thought you were making a good distance you feel an immense pressure on your chest with a frozen chill shoot through you and suddenly you're slamming on the ground. Picking yourself up, taking a split second you look to back see what you tripped on, only to find nothing once again. The wolf hasn't moved.

You stand again and run a few more paces before slamming hard into the ground once more. You could feel bruises starting to form as you gasp between breaths. Not wanting to give up you try again, you fight to regain your balance before falling but only manage to toss yourself off the path and into the bushes nearby. Your body is feeling strained and your determination to get away is faltering. You lay on the cold ground trying to control your breathing.

Through the sound of your breaths you can hear footsteps slowly walking towards you, and by the low chuckle that sounds when a shadow looms over you, you know you didn't get away.

"you really are a clumsy monster aren't ya?" he growls, "you can't even run properly without trippin' over yourself." He laughs. Adjusting yourself to a more natural position and moving the hair from your face you put on a stern look, you're hoping it looks intimidating.

"First off, I'm not a monster." He glances curiously while you speak, "s-second, there's no way that was my fault! Something else is going on here!" you yell at him as he moves closer. You start to wonder how such large empty eye sockets can hold so much expression.

"you're smarter than i thought… and not a monster eh?" his grin widens, showing off his fangs "than what are you my dear?"

"I-I'm human…" your voice is softer than you want it to be and he laughs and moves even closer.

"human? don't know if i ever met a human before…" his face is just an inch away from yours, your eyes staring into his; he runs his tongue across his teeth. "i can't help but wonder what one might taste like." The fear must have shown on your face because his lights up in delight as that sharp grin consumes him. With a sudden burst of courage, you shove him hard and while he topples backwards you scramble to your legs to run away.

"don't! do! that!" you hear him snarl and within moments something sharp tears through your cloak skimming your thigh and another on your shoulder, before the pressure on your chest increases and you're thrown to the ground again. Pushing yourself off your stomach, you curl up and look at the side of your thigh. Your leggings are torn and the cut on your thigh is bleeding, but it's not a deep cut. You feel him come closer and you debate about trying to escape again when a large bone is stabbed into the ground in front of your eyes. "don't. move."

You do your best to still yourself, but you're shaking with fear. He walks around to face you before he kneels on the ground in front of you; still grinning in delight. You can see a large bone in his hand and he moves one end of it under your chin; you feel him try to use it to lift your chin and you oblige. He turns your face side to side before removing the bone.

"good, looks like i didn't scratch that pretty face of yours." You feel yourself blush and bite your tongue to stop yourself from speaking. He brings his face over to your thigh, watching it slowly bleed. He sniffs at the wound it before sticking out his tongue and lapping the cut; smearing the blood along the fabric of your leggings. He applied too much force to the sensitive area and you wince and pull your leg away uncontrollably.

"what did i say?" he growls as the bone is thrust against your throat with enough strength you fall back and throw your hands around it and try to push it off. With another deep snarl he kicks your hands away, "don't. fucking. move." You lay on your back placing your arms at your side, clenching your hands into fists to stop moving.

"I couldn't help it _that_ _hurts_." Your voice is raspy speaking between breaths as the pressure on your throat lessens. His fierce glare softens as he adjusts himself to straddle over you; he sets the bone off to the side. Boney fingers trace along your neck where he was just pressing and you fight the urge to flinch. A small hum of approval escapes him, and he brings his head down, his mouth lightly pressing against your throat. You feel a wet warmth slide across your skin, it felt oddly pleasant and you shiver and let out a small gasp.

You're worried that your action will upset him again and you tense up. He just chuckles and repeats the motion with his tongue, eliciting a small moan from you. You silently curse yourself, but you can't help but find pleasure from the gentle touches over your sore flesh. He pulls away and you watch as he looks at your wounded shoulder. He moves the cloak out of his way and traces the hole in the sweater before moving his mouth there. You inhale sharply as he digs his tongue into the cut, but will yourself not to move again. He leans back off of you and smiles.

"now see, that wasn't so hard now was it?" You can see the blood on his tongue as he runs it across his fangs again before taking it back into his mouth. "humans taste nice… now if you stay a good little human for me, i might give you a reward." He smirks. You let out a slow breath and nod, hoping playing nice will actually be best. "good, good." He gently strokes your cheek before running his hand through your hair, playing with the strands.

He brings his face close to your neck again, and you turn your head to give him better access; you feel the warmth of his tongue glide across your skin leaving a cool wet trail. Suddenly his fangs pierce your skin as he bites down hard; you cry out and try to jump away but can only manage to jump into him as he's pinning you down. Tears well up in your eyes as he digs his teeth in more, and you clench your eyes shut as tears stream down your face and your body protests against him. His voice vibrates in his throat, and you can't tell if it's good or bad. The sharp pain in your neck burns as he sucks the wound. He pulls his fangs out and greedily licks up the blood before your sweater can absorb it.

"these are really just in the way." He tugs on your clothes and you open your eyes. "take them off." You just stare at him through your tears, willing the pain to dull. He grows impatient. "if you don't i will rip them apart." You start to lean up as he backs off of you; you untie the cloak and let it fall, letting out a shiver as the cold air washes over you. You rub your arms to try to warm up and hear a few grumbles from the wolf. "c'mon."

Undesirably you lift up your sweater to take it off and place it on the ground. You place your arms around yourself again and tremble in the cold as you give him a glare. He's just running his eyes over your body; you see his tongue run across his fangs again. All at once, his hands are on your chest pushing you back down. You grunt when your back slams onto the ground.

"you look cold." His tongue is back on your neck, licking the mark he left.

"Do you think?" you snap at him, unable to stop yourself. His movements still before he lets out a laugh.

"i suppose you were good and listened to what i told you to do, so i'll warm you up." His hands stop holding you down and start to rub your shoulders and arms; to your surprise his bones are warm and the fur feels nice along your skin. The touch is gentle but firm and the more his hands explore you the more you can feel your body heat up.

You let out a small moan as he massages the base of your neck and thumbs run over your clavicle. Your face flushes darker and as your temperature raises you feel a small layer of sweat start forming on your body despite the cold. The wolf is quick to notice and trails his tongue along your sternum and licks up to your chin; he gives a pleasant purr.

"you just keep tasting better and better…" you feel the smirk grow larger on his face as you give off more aroused whimpers to his touches. "i wonder how many other flavors you have…" His fingertips start to dig into you, scratching the surface of your skin and leaving pink trails as he goes. He hovers in front of your face before bringing his into yours, forcing his tongue past your lips and into your mouth.

You gasp and he forces it deeper into your mouth, swirling it around clumsily trying to make contact with every part. After he's satisfied he pulls it from your mouth and hums again.

"tastes like cookies," he goes back to lapping at your neck and collar bone, "but i like this taste more." You try to bite back a moan as his tongue dips below the neckline of your tank top sliding onto your breast. "oh?" he repeats the motion and you fight the sensation again; he snickers. "you seem pretty resistant to that spot," he roughly pulls up your tank top over your chest, exposing the fleshy mounds you were hiding. He eyes them wantonly then goes straight to your nipple and gives it a harsh flick with his tongue; "how about here?" Your body flinches.

"that's a good reaction, do it again." He orders and he brings a hand to pinch your other nipple as he flicks his tongue again. The actions are harsh but pleasurable and a moan escapes you. "more~" he purrs while his hand goes from pinching to grasping and squeezing hard at your breast. He starts to loll his tongue along the underside of your breast, down your stomach and over the exposed parts of your hips. You feel him start to rip the fabric and you try to push him off.

"You don't need to rip them!" you yell at him as he growls at you, embarrassed you raise your hips up, "you can just pull them down." His fingers wrap in the waist band of your skirt and leggings and he harshly tugs them down, lightly ripping them as he does. Your hips fall back down with a thud and you watch him stare at you.

"looks like i missed a piece." His fingers slide over your panties admiring the small pattern of lace. He dips the fingers down rubbing over your folds and you lightly buck into his hands. You see his ears perk up and he repeats the motion faster. You let out a small gasp then bite your lip to stop yourself from making another. Pressing his fingers more firmly as he slides them up and down, you can't help but let out muffled moans and thrust into him. You can feel your panties starting to get damp, and that meant so can the wolf.

He adjusts so his face is now between your thighs, using his hands to keep them a part. He reenacts the motions he was doing with his fingers now with his tongue. You let out a long moan as his tongue rubs against you. It rubs against your clit with each stroke and you can feel your pleasure build up. His tongue moves low and you feel it try to push into you through the fabric before starting the routine over again.

"W-wait! Ah-! S-stop" you desperately try to push his head away as you're now on the edge; he gives you a low growl in response and pushes his tongue into you hard and faster while squeezing your thighs. Unable to fight it, waves of pleasure run through you and you arch your back and thrust your hips as you ride out your orgasm. Coming back to reality, you become aware of the overstimulation on your groin. The wolf is roughly lapping your wetness, and you try to pull away, you're just too sensitive right now. He looks at you and you shiver. His eye is glowing more fiercely now.

"y'know, i'm getting real tired of you doing that." His voice is low and the rest of his face is cast in shadow. The air around you feels threatening and is buzzing and you see blue tentacles start to form and you start to fill with panic again. Out of fear you pull yourself from him and try to run away again, desperate to get away you grab your cloak, carelessly wrapping it around you.

-*changing POV*-

"this again?" you watch as she tries to run away on shaking legs. Using your magic you command one of the tentacles to grab her wrist, jolting her motion back towards you. You tell another to wrap around her waist and bring her back to you; she's still trembling and you feel bad. You really wanted to enjoy this time and a part of you wanted her to enjoy it too but this constant wanting to get away from you is starting to make you angry.

Once she's close enough you look into her eyes, they're so full of fear. You raise a hand to her and she flinches; you can feel the tug through your magic. You can feel excitement buzzing through your soul. You bring your face closer to hers and can feel her breath hot and heavy against you. Gently, you place your lips against her quivering ones; just to see how she'd react. To your surprise she calms down a bit, and even lightly presses them back onto you. You repeat the soft action closer to the edge of her mouth and she lets off a quiet hum that you almost miss.

You feel her relax in your grip and can't help but smirk into her lips. Taking the chance you order your tentacle to pin both of her arms behind her, causing her chest to arch out; her breathing is hard again. You pull away from the kisses and grin; her expression is of mixed emotions, like she is unable to decide what she should be feeling. You move your mouth close to her ear.

"that's good, my little red, you should only focus on what i want you to feel." You playfully lick her ear and she shivers, then to your surprise nods. _Maybe she's finally given up, finally given in to you?_ You trail small nibbles down her neck and over her collarbone while your hands massage along her hips. Taking delight in the breathy moans that passed through her lips and feeling her body twitch to your touch.

You feel heat start to pool within you and you had to take a moment to realize what it was. It's been so long since anyone made you feel such desires and you can now finally let them loose with someone. Removing one hand from her you slide it over the growing bulge in your shorts, letting out a small hum of your own at the simple pleasure it brought to you. Commanding a new tentacle to wrap around her thighs and separate her legs for you, while the one around her waist holds her in the air, you tear the small fabric from her waist.

"H-hey!" she shouts, startled but quickly closes her mouth when you glare a warning. Using two fingers you press a circle against her crotch; still pretty wet from before. Sliding your fingers along her you find an entrance that eagerly sucks the tip of your finger in and you hear her breath hitch. You slowly push a finger inside and watch as she bites down on her lip. Once the full length was in you tried to wiggle it around but it didn't allow for much more than just curling your finger. But the more you moved it the more she reacted to you; fueling your arousal.

 _If one got that much response, i wonder how much two would._ Wiggling a second finger in besides the first you try out different motions, each gaining a louder response. Thrusting the fingers quickly inside her gained you longer moans and she was starting to feel wetter.

"Ah… Please…" You glance back up to her flushed face, her mouth a part trying to breathe. She's _begging_ you but you're not sure for what. Seeing her like this and hearing her soft voice is driving you crazy and you decide not to wait any longer for your _treat_. Harshly you pull down the front of your shorts, freeing your aching erection. Roughly you pull her towards you and try to angle yourself below her entrance before thrusting upwards.

You grimace as you end up just thrusting against her instead of inside as the angle didn't line up properly; you try again with no success.

"for the love of…" you flip her so her back is now towards you and move the tentacles so her ass is propped right in front of you. "this should work better." Using your hand to line up your arousal to hers, you press the tip inside letting out a low groan as her wet heat grips around you. You can't remember the last time you felt such a pleasurable feeling. It's tight, hot and wet inside her and feels so delicious against you. You pull out and thrust in hard, eliciting a loud gasp from her. _Music to my ears._ You do it again.

You're building up a fast and rough pace, the air is hot around you two and each other's moans fill the space. You were enjoying the sensation of joining bodies when you could start to feel the presence of another being nearby. You tsk while trying to find a balance between continuing your current actions and feeling out the unknown presence. It feels familiar.

"HUMAN! IT'S GOTTEN LATE, ARE YOU LOST?" a loud voice calls out. It's the skeleton monster that usually patrols around here. You see the human's head turn towards the sound but before she could respond you fill her mouth with one of your tentacles, only allowing her to mumble around it. You won't be able to hear her pleasant moans while you pound into her anymore but it will be worth it to keep her longer.

"you don't really want him to find you like this do you?" her eyes widen, "all dripping and mewling from being taken like this." You emphasize your point by slamming your hips into her hard and deep causing a loud muffled moan from her. "oh?" you chuckle and lean closer to her ear, "maybe you do?" another hard thrust and her eyes almost roll to the back of her head and she bites down some on the tentacle in her mouth.

You feel the pressure of her teeth, her tongue licking around the magic and her throat sucking at it; it feels great. Mixing with the slick heat of the ever tightening strokes on your member the pleasure is immense; but not enough to distract you from the approaching footsteps.

"HUMAN?" you growl and thrust faster into her, trying to regain your focus. She starts to try to pull on the restraints and tries to speak; her voice just vibrates onto your magic and you can't make out any words. She tries again to no avail just sends more stimulating vibrations around you. She looks into your eyes before clenching hers shut tightly. You watch her back arch and her hips thrust a bit into you; you can feel her insides tense and squeeze you tighter than before and it feels heavenly.

You thrust a few more times while she's like this and your own pleasure is at its peak; but you continue watcher her move. Her eyes slowly open and the flush expression on her face sends you spilling over. Gripping her hips hard, you give one final deep thrust before letting yourself release inside her; riding out the waves of white pleasure that are shooting through your bones.

Coming back to your senses, you become aware of how close the footsteps are now, with mild panic you move you both down farther into the bushes and trees; so you can no longer see the path. Once the footsteps pass you allow the magic tentacle to be removed from her mouth, and she gasps and quickly inhales deep breaths. You lay her down and while she tries to regain herself, you gather up her remaining clothing and bring them to her.

She accepts them awkwardly and you sit down beside her while she puts them back on. You don't know what to say and it seems neither does she. You can hear the tall skeleton's voice lightly calling throughout the woods, slowly becoming louder. Sighing you stand up and offer your hand to the girl and can feel a small blush on your face while she just stares at you. You're about to retract it when she finally accepts it and smiles that beautiful smile at you.

After she's up she lets go of your hand and turns in the direction of his voice, she hesitantly starts to walk towards it but turns back to look at you. You realize you grabbed a hold of the cloak and were stopping her.

"s-sorry…" you whisper and let go.

"HUMAN! I'M STARTING TO GET MORE VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOUR DELAYED ARRIVAL HOME!" She slowly takes a few steps towards you and places a gentle kiss on your cheek before her face turns a red that would rival her cloak and she runs away towards the skeleton. You watch her as she goes, leaving the velvet red to trail behind her.

"Paps, I'm here!" she waves and wraps him in a hug; you feel a small pain in your chest.

"WHAT WAS TAKING YOU SO LONG? I WAS VERY WORRIED!" you can see the concern on his face and she looks back towards your direction, his gaze follows. You quickly duck back behind the trees.

"Sorry! I was.. making a new friend. We were.. uhm.. Sharing some leftovers from my meal with Toriel and lost track of time!" he looks skeptical at first but his eyes quickly lit up.

"A NEW FRIEND EH? HOW WONDERFUL! MAKE SURE TO INVITE YOUR NEW FRIEND OVER SO WE CAN ALL SHARE A MEAL TOGETHER NEXT TIME!" his smile is large and you see the blush on her face deepen. You give off a hearty laugh thinking of what she might be imagining right now. You watch as the two start to walk off along the trail and a part of you longs to go with them. The human stops though, turning back one final time, and gives a quick little wave good bye before rejoining the skeleton.

And for the first time since you've moved into the woods, you were happy.


End file.
